Our Secret
by SmileyAuslly
Summary: Ally Dawson And Austin Moon had a child, Leah Harmony Moon. But when Ally starts to date a guy named Dallas and is going to marry him. Dallas and Ally have a child named Ethan. Is Dallas the guy he really is? Will Leah reunite with her father? Will Ally marry Dallas?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Its me! Me for now and me FOREVER. Here's a new story!**

**Castle-We don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Stacey-But We do own Leah Harmony Moon. But if it's a real person I don't own them.**

**Leah's P.O.V**

Hi I'm Leah Harmony Moon. I'm 9 years old. My mom's name is Ally Dawson and my Dad's name is Austin Monica Moon. I live with Mommy cause Daddy had to leave. But I know the truth.

My Dad & I send secret letters to each other, cause it makes us feel connected. I know why he left, but I'll tell you later.

When Mom says bad things about him I feel like I want to tell he she's wrong but I cant cause I promised him. But lets talk about my life, I have my dad's hair, eye's, and my mom's and dads nose. My Best friend is Caleb McCormick. He has brown hair and brown eyes. My other best friend is Sabrina Bellows. And last but VERY not least Das. Sabrina has blonde hair and brown eyes. Das has red hair and green eyes. The mean girl is Ashley Brailer. Her suppose boyfriend is Zack Fronter. I mean boys are gross but im only 9, so.

"Weah? **(Weah is Leah)**" My 5 year old brother, Ethan said.

"I'm in my room Bonker." Bonker is my nickname for him, cause he used to bump into things and say Bonk.

"Mommy wants you to go to for dinner with daddy." Bonker said.

"He's not my dad." I said. Ethan isn't all my brother cause my mom is dating a guy named, Dallas. And Ethan's dad is Dallas not Austin.

"So? They have an announcement to say." Wow he has good vocabulary.  
"Okay ill be down in a minute."

I got dressed in my spaghetti strap yolk colored, yolk colored ripped shorts, and yellow Converse **(I don't own Converse). **I really like the color yellow like my dad.

I went downstairs after I got done dressed.

"Hey Mom." I say.

"Hey sweetie, this will be good for you. Spend some time with your future father." Mom says.

"Okay listen mom. First YOUR GETTING MARRIED?! And second HE WILL NEVER BE MY DAD!" I scream and shout.

"Young lady! You will get used to him, and yes we are getting married."

"Ready to go Lee?" Dallas says.

"Don't call me Lee." I snap.

"Okay. So lets go."

We get into his car. "Listen here little girl, don't EVER SNAP AT ME OR I WILL HURT YOU!" Dallas says.

"You c-cant." I say stuttering.

"I will and if you tell Ally, well she wont believe you cause you make up lies."

"YES SHE'LL BELIEVE ME SHE'S MY MOTHER!" I yell.

Then he slaps me and says, "DON'T YELL AT ME! I WILL KILL YOU THEN! And ill tell about you and your father's notes." Oh my god! He knows.

"I don't know what your talking about." I say lying. I'm a pretty good lier but I wouldn't fool him.

He slaps me again and says, "DON'T LIE! I've seen you in your room. I have a copy too. Here's a copy:

_Hey Dad,_

_I really miss you and I wish you could come back. I'm happy cause Bonkers turning 4! He's so adorable I'll sent you a picture. Tell whats new! _

_Love,_

_Leah."_

"Why are you stalking me?" I asked. "Because I'm going to make your life hell." He says.

Why me?

L&A

When we got back, I had to pretend I was living the dream. But I wasn't, it was hell.

"Hey baby." Dallas says to my mom.

"Hey babe, Hey Leah did you have fun?"

"The best!"

Oh great! And that's only the beginning.

**End of chapter.**

**Like? Hate?**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy! And guyettes! I'd like to thank Kristina. beniot. 1 (Sorry have to use a space or else it wont show.), DanseChick, and queenc1 for commenting! **

**Castle-We don't own Austin and ally!**

**Stacey-But we do own the characters Leah, Caleb, Sabrina, Das, and Ethan(Bonker)**

**Leah's P.O.V**

I'm writing a note to my dad, being careful not to be watched by Dallas.

_Hey dad,_

_Dad, I know this is weird but please pick me up at the airport I cant live here anymore. Mom's fiancé is hitting me, and he knows about the notes. I'll give you my cell phone number. Cell number is 638-291-****. Please write quickly. I miss you and mom is totally clueless of what Dallas is doing to me. He said if I yelled at him or tell mom about what he's doing he'll kill me. Right now I'm under my bed writing this. Please text me, call, email, ANYTHING. I love you!_

_Love, Leah_

"What are you doing?" The one and only Dallas says.

"Nothing. I'm just coloring my homework." I lie.

"Well it's time. Your mom and Ethan aren't home yet." Everyday when mom's not home he hit's me. And _touches_ me. But I kick him in the spot. And the beatings only get worse.

"Okay, I'm coming." I say.

Here comes another day.

**Half and Hour Later**

He just finished. I'm riding my bike to the post office. When I get there I see Linda. Shes like a second mom.

"Hi Linda!" I say.

"Hey Sweetie. What kind?" When I come to the post office to send the letters, she gives me a lollipop.

"Orange please." Orange is one of my favourites. **(Leah and me have so much in common ;)) **

"Comin' right up buttercup." She says. Linda well she has some problems, she has diabetes and she's bipolar. But she takes meds.

"Thanks." I say as she hands me my sucker. "Wheres the letter?"

"Right here Linda." I say as I hand he the letter.

"Thanks It'll be delivered in 5 days tops. **( I don't know longs really but just a guess.) **

"Thanks Linda." I say as I walk out.

**Austin's P.O.V ( 5 days since Leah sent the letter.)**

Hi I'm Austin Moon. Im single and havea child, Leah Harmony Moon. Leah& I write letters to each other. Ally had Leah when she was 16. So Ally's 24-25. I'm 25.

"Austin you have a letter." Dez my best friend says.

"Thanks." I say.

As I read the letter, my heart breaks. Ally's getting married to a child abuser?! Man I really need to call, Leah. So, I did.

_Ring, Ring, Rin-_

"_Hello?" Sounds like she was crying._

"_Leah?"_

"_Ya. Why do u ask?"_

"_Its Austin, your father."_

"_OMG! Really?"_

"_Really. I'll pick you up at the airpot 2 days from now. At midnight."_

"_Okay."_

"_Bye Leah."_

"_Bye Daddy."_

This is going to be amazing.

**Leah's P.O.V**

OMG HE CALLED.

Ahhh! This is going to be amazing! Im moving to L.A! Shoot I got to write a letter.

_Dear Dallas, Mom, and Ethan,_

_I'm running away. You will never find me. I'm living with someone else. Someone I know who will love me. Bonker, This is not because of you, I love you Bonks, but I have to go for my own good. Mom, Tell Caleb, Sabrina, and Das, I love them but I have to go. Tell them that I miss them, and will seen them again sometime, but not till a long time. I love you. But I'm sorry._

_Love, Leah Harmony Moon _**(For now)**

Well better get some sleep. Have a big day soon.

**The BIG day (Sorry for the time skip.)**

I packed up everything. Its 11:30 P.M. I have 30 minutes to ride my bike to the airport. My house is 20 minute bike ride to get there.

I make sure Dallas and Mom are sleeping, which there, next I check Ethan, he is. I leave the note on my bed. And go outside and hop on my bike riding away, but take a glance at the house that used to be my home.

**~15 minutes Later~**

I just got to the airport, and now I'm looking for my dad. I tap on a guy with a hoodie. I say "Are you looking for Leah Harmony Moon?" The guys says no. I keep tapping people shoulders. I tap on this one guys shoulder and ask "Are you looking for, Leah Moon?" And guess what he says. Yes.

"Well, I'm Leah."

**Haha cliffy.**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter In a day! Yay. HEADSUP- I'm not writing on youtube, anymore. I might write, if I have extra time. **

**Castle- We don't own Austin& Ally, But we own the characters, Leah, Caleb, Sabrina, Das, and Ethan.**

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Well, I'm Leah." The little girl said. OMG! Shes adorable.

"Leah?!" "Yes, Daddy?"

"Aww! My little girls finally here!" I say lifting her up and hugging her.

"Yea. I'm excited. Do you think Mommy's mad?"  
"It's her choice, she did leave you with an abusive fiancé."

"True," She says, "What if she hates me?"

"Shes your mom, she cant be mad."

"Okay. Can we go home now, please?"

"Okay. We'll take my private jet."

"Cool!"

**Ally's P.O.V**

Me& Dallas had an amazing night, if you know what I'm saying. And….. I'M PREGNANT AGAIN! Yay! Cant wait to tell Leah and Ethan.

"Dallas come one, lets get Leah!"

"Okay sweetie."

As we get to Leah's room its empty. Were we robbed? What happened?

"What happened?"

"Look theres a note!" I point out.

As I read the note, my heart breaks. She ran away? We have to call the police! I wonder where she went!?

"Dallas I'm going to call the police!"

I dial 9-1-1.

"_Hello 9-1-1 whats your emergency?"_

"My daughter ran away!"  
_"Calm down. Where do you think she left to?_

"I don't know that's why I called!"

"_Okay we are going to send Officer Randy Shaw." __**(Fake name)**_

"Okay thank you."  
I cried in Dallas's shirt, till the officer came. And, we were on the news.

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Hey Leah were home!"

"Finally."

Wow someone's sassy, I thought.

"I'm not sassy!"  
"I said that out loud didn't I?

"Yes, Yes you did."

"Whatever."

"Can we watch the news? I wanna see if theres anything new."

"Yea."

I turned on the news on tv. What I saw was- O MY GOD IS THAT ALLY!?

"Is that Ally?"

"Yea. Why is she crying?"

"I don't know leah, Lets find out."

"_What the problem miss?" The officer asked Ally._

"_M-My D-dau-aughter I-is m-m-missing." Ally said between sobs._

"_D-did she leave anything behind?"  
"She l-left a-a n-note." Ally said handing him the note._

"_Did you give her a cell phone?"_

"_Yea. She took that too."_

"_We'll locate her number now!" He said using his phone tracker to track Leah's._

"_O my god!"  
"W-wh-at?"  
"We found he phone, its in L.A!"  
"WHO POSSIBLY COULD LIVE IN L.A?"_

"_Well, who's her father."_

"_Austin Moon."_

"_Where does he live?"_

"_L.A."_

"_She's hiding with him."_

OH MY GOD! What to do now!?

**Haha. I'm so evil! **

**Review please!**


End file.
